


six weeks

by hqten



Series: ten's sakuatsu angst week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqten/pseuds/hqten
Summary: It takes six weeks to get over a breakup.At least, according to Sakusa’s research. He's read through articles, watched talks, and concluded that in six weeks, he’ll be over this. In six weeks, he’ll be over Atsumu telling him that their relationship wasn’t working anymore and leaving before the dust settled. In six weeks, the pain that gnaws at his heart will be flushed out and he will be back to normal.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: ten's sakuatsu angst week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: SakuAtsuAngstWeek





	six weeks

**Author's Note:**

> wooh starting sakuatsu angst week off with a short drabble

It takes six weeks to get over a breakup.

At least, according to Sakusa’s research. He's read through articles, watched talks, and concluded that in six weeks, he’ll be over this. In six weeks, he’ll be over Atsumu telling him that their relationship wasn’t working anymore and leaving before the dust settled. In six weeks, the pain that gnaws at his heart will be flushed out and he will be back to normal.

It's three days before he’s able to wash the bedsheets. He watches them tumble around in the washing machine, stripped of their Atsumuness and left clean, plain, sanitary, which should please Sakusa. It doesn’t.

It’s five days before he takes the last of the pictures off the wall. They’re put in a cardboard box, sealed with tape, and pushed under the bed. The tape is removed and then replaced four times.

It’s one week before he stops checking his phone every hour to see if Atsumu has messaged him.

It’s one week and four days before he stops checking it completely.

It’s two weeks before the nightmares about Atsumu stop, and three weeks before the daydreams start to fade as well.

It’s four weeks before he stops cooking for two people. Their- his fridge is filled with leftover meals, neatly packed into plastic boxes, waiting for someone who is never coming back. Three days later, Sakusa finally empties them into the bin. The fridge looks too empty.

It's five weeks before he allows himself to cry. He's walking through the canned goods at the supermarket and it’s the first time he’s gone outside since Atsumu left and every bone in his body feels out of place. His eyes fall upon a particular brand of tuna, which he recognises as Atsumu's favourite. There’s not even an important memory attached to it, but it’s still jolting, a fresh reminder of Atsumu. Tears form in his eyes and he tries to blink them away, but he’s unsuccessful. The woman at the till asks him if he’s alright. He blames it on hayfever.

Six weeks later, and he’s putting the forty-second cross in the calendar he bought and wondering why he feels the exact same as the day before. Maybe he’s counted wrong. Yes, that’s it. He's a day ahead of schedule, and he’ll wake up tomorrow without the heavy feeling in his body and circles under his eyes.

He checks the date on his phone. He compares it to the calendar. He checks his phone again.

It’s been forty two days and if anything, he misses Atsumu even more.

He must have done something wrong. He hasn’t followed enough of the steps, hasn’t started enough new hobbies, hasn’t repeated enough positive affirmations to himself in the mirror. He hasn’t been good enough.

He’ll give it some more time. The Atsumu shaped hole in his heart will be filled, and if it doesn’t heal on its own, he’ll fill it up with more compulsions that will destroy him some day in the far off future.

There’s a part of him that knows nothing, absolutely nothing, could replace the gaping cavity caused by Miya Atsumu’s absence.

He’ll ignore that part for now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos appreciated as always, come find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/hqtens)


End file.
